Waddle On Party (CPI)
:For the party from Club Penguin, see Waddle On Party. The Waddle On Party is an event on Club Penguin Island that began on November 5, 2018. It is the final party of Club Penguin Island, as well as the entire Club Penguin franchise. The party reveals the secret of the Island Star,SNEAK PEEK: Stars and Riches and features the Classic Arcade.Sneak Peek: The Club Penguin Arcade Additionally, since the start of the party, all players receive never-ending membership if they did not have it already.2 Months of Celebration Even after Club Penguin Island was discontinued on December 20, 2018, the party is still accessible in Offline Mode, and can be toggled between active and inactive. In order to do so, the player must interact with the plaque in Island Central. The party is inactive by default. Rewards Dialog After logging in Character interaction :Text with a blue background is additional dialog that only appears if the player has completed the final episode of a certain character's adventures: *''For Aunt Arctic and Herbert, Skyberg Assault must be completed.'' *''For Rockhopper and Shellbeard, A Captain's Share must be completed.'' *''For Rookie, Colder Climes must be completed.'' *''For Cadence and Dot, Make It Big must be completed.'' :Additionally, the aforementioned final episodes must have been completed after the party started. Before, if they were already completed, they had to be completed again for the additional dialog to appear. This was later fixed. Rockhopper Rookie Rory Dot Gary Cadence Jet Pack Guy Herbert P. Bear Shellbeard At random intervals if any given penguin has not been talked to |} After all eight penguin characters are talked to Credits After the above scene occurs, credits play, featuring various characters and a list of people involved in creating and developing Club Penguin Island. These credits can be viewed again at any time by interacting with the plaque near Aunt Arctic in Island Central. Party hats In all five regular zones, fifteen various party hats (three per zone) from throughout Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island are scattered about on top of various objects. Wrap Up posts After the party started, a series of blog posts began on the Island News Blog, which detailed information that was never mentioned and concepts that were never implemented in the game. *Wrap Up: The Island Codex: explains the backstory of the Island Codex. *Wrap Up: Puffles: shows concepts for puffles. *Wrap Up: Herbert: explains Herbert's backstory and motivations. *Wrap Up: Rockhopper Chapter 2: reveals early concepts of Rockhopper's Chapter 2 Adventures. *Wrap Up: Dot: explains Dot's backstory. Trivia *If the player "speaks" to Klutzy with certain emojis, including the princess emoji or crab emojis, he responds. *In Island Central, a silhouette resembling a yeti will sometimes pop out from the mountains in the background behind the Disney Shop and Franky's. Gallery Decorations Beacon Boardwalk Waddle On Party Boardwalk icebergs 1.png Waddle On Party Boardwalk icebergs 2.png Waddle On Party Boardwalk dock.png Waddle On Party Boardwalk change rooms.png Waddle On Party Boardwalk shops.png Waddle On Party Boardwalk welcome plaza.png Waddle On Party Boardwalk slide.png Waddle On Party Boardwalk hill.png Waddle On Party Boardwalk wish squid.png Coconut Cove Waddle On Party Coconut Cove path.png Waddle On Party Coconut Cove waterfall.png Waddle On Party Coconut Cove island.png Waddle On Party Coconut Cove blob.png Waddle On Party Coconut Cove campfire.png Waddle On Party Coconut Cove water.png Waddle On Party Coconut Cove stairs.png The Sea Caves Waddle On Party Sea Caves entrance 1.png Waddle On Party Sea Caves entrance 2.png Waddle On Party Sea Caves entrance 3.png Mt. Blizzard Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard crate co.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard Garys lab.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard runoff rapids 1.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard runoff rapids 2.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard campsite.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard race stands.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard snowmelt.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard door.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard rescue hut.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard mountaintop.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard Rookies house.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard CPSN.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard snow stormer.png Waddle On Party Mt Blizzard summit plummet.png Island Central Waddle On Party Island Central plaza.png Waddle On Party Island Central dance battle.png Waddle On Party Island Central buildings.png Waddle On Party Island Central food.png Waddle On Party Island Central igloos interiors.png Waddle On Party Island Central disney.png Waddle On Party Island Central frankys.png Waddle On Party Island Central sewer entrance 1.png Waddle On Party Island Central sewer entrance 2.png Waddle On Party Island Central sewers 1.png Waddle On Party Island Central sewers 2.png Waddle On Party Island Central sewers 3.png Sneak peeks Classic Arcade ArcadeFeature.jpg PuffleRoundUp-1.jpg SmoothieSmash-1.jpg JetpackBoost-1.jpg IceFishing-1.jpg BeanCounters-1.jpg Pizzatron-1.jpg Miscellaneous StarNoPlayer.jpg Names in other languages References Category:2018 Category:CPI Events of 2018 Category:Waddle On Party (CPI)